Doodle Dimension and Moving Bubble Bass (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Doodle Dimension'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Carson Kugler Caleb Meurer William Reiss |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Bob Jaques |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"Moving Bubble Bass"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Jay Lender Sam Henderson |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Caleb Meurer |- |'Written by' |Jay Lender Sam Henderson Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Directors' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Story Editor' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Writers' |Andrew Goodman Kaz Erik C. Wiese Luke Brookshier |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Associate Producer' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Benjamin Arcand Jennie Monica Mike Dougherty Maureen Mascarina Kristen Morrison Kurt Snyder Carey Yost Carson Kugler |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Ray Morelli Tim Prendercast Ted Seko Brad Vandergrift |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Miyakawa Capin |- |'Assistant Animatic Editor' |Bob Tomlin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Doodle Dimension" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Doodle Gary, Old coot (voice) |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Doodle Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Doodle Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Doodle Sandy |- |'Paul Tibbitt' |DoodleBob |- |'Vincent Waller' |Old coot (uncredited) |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Moving Bubble Bass" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Cop, Krabby Patty, Man |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Mail Man |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Bubble Bass, Cloud Bubble Bass, Mama Bass, Fruit Man, Pet |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Babies, Kids |- |'Lori Alan' |Lady Upturn, Babies, Kids |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Lyberti Nelson |- |'Casting Assistant' |Molly Miller |- |'Director of Audio Production/Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Michael Petak |- |'Script Coordinator' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Coordinators' |Paul Anderson Emily Merl Hannah Watanabe-Rocco |- |'Production Assistants' |Peter Egan Danny Giovannini Dominika Smetek |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Todd White Mark Colangelo Junpei Takayama |- |'Prop Designer' |Isaac Marzioli |- |'Background Supervisor' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Marco Cinello Paula Spence |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Michael Chen |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services "Nickelodeon Animation" |- |'Executive Producer' |Kyung Suk Park |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Hyejoon Yun |- |'Supervising Producer' |Chulho Kim |- |'Production Translation' |Gahyun Baek |- |'Animation Directors' |Sukkyu Kim Jaebok Lee Jonghyuk Lee Heeman Yang Youngmin Yoon Junhee Yu |- |'Head of Layout' |Hyunkyu Lee |- |'Heads of Assistant Animation' |Soungsuk Cho Boyoung Sung |- |'Heads of Background Painting' |Eunyoung Lee Miyoung Lee |- |'Head of Digital Production' |Woosung Jung |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon, Luke Brooksheir Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Steve Belfer Luke Brookshier Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Asssistant Picture Editor' |Rick Dominicus |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Diana LaGrandeur |- |'Nick Digital CG Animation Directors' |Christian Evans Pablo Smith |- |'Digital Animator' |Andrea Yomtob |- |'Production Manager for Nick Digital' |Jennifer Gay |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Salami Studios |- |'Sound Effects Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Foley Artist' |Sanna Kelley |- |'Foley Mixer' |Jeff Kettle |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Tom Maydeck |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Encore/Hollywood Digital |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Senior Director of Digital Operations' |Eric Swanborg |- |'Digital Operations Engineer' |Kimberly Madore Mardine J. Pouryousef Chris Spears |- |'Senior Manager of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Rich Magallanes Jean Paul Fernandez Michael Pazmino |- |'Senior Vice President of Animation & Games' |James Stephenson |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg |- |'Current Series Management' |Isabel Galupo Dale Malinowski |- |'Vice President of Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2001 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}